Together with You, Who I Love
by Arisawa Yuki
Summary: Kedepannya ada kemungkinan dia akan membenciku dan menjauhiku, atau bahkan menghindariku. Jangankan di masa depan. Sekarang pun nampaknya dia sedikit jengkel terhadapku. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini merupakan satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukaku terhadap Misaki.


Minna-sama, ini cerita pertama Yuki, jadi harap dimaklumi jika terdapat banyak kesalahan. Well, nampaknya OOC berat nih ==" Well, dimohon review dari pembaca sekalian. Juga diharapkan kritik serta saran. Sekian, selamat membaca~!

* * *

Aku mengendap-endap merayap di dinding marmer yang membatasi antara koridor tempatku merayap dengan ruangan lain. Tak jauh dariku, sebuah pintu sedikit terbuka. Aku merayap ke pintu itu secepat mungkin, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Sesampainya di ambang pintu, dengan hati-hati aku mengintip ke dalam. Ruangan di dalam cukup luas dengan perabotan lengkap dengan perapian yang menyala. Lampu di ruangan tersebut tak menyala. Yang menjadi penerangan satu-satunya adalah perapian yang tengah menyala. Tak jauh dari perapian, samar-samar nampak bayangan seorang pemuda berumur kira-kira 16 tahun mengenakan kemeja garis-garis, celana kain hitam dan dasi yang melilit rapi lehernya. Meski dengan penerangan yang remang-remang, aku masih bisa melihat apa yang dikenakan olehnya. Pemuda itu duduk di sofa yang letaknya tak jauh dari perapian. "Apa yang kau perlukan, Ayuzawa Misaki?" Suara tersebut begitu tiba-tiba sehingga aku terlompat kaget dan tanpa sengaja keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum mengejek. Aku hanya membuang wajahku dengan kesal. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju ke arahku. "Apa yang berusaha kau lakukan, Misaki? Melarikan diri?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Tak dapat kupungkiri, aku memang ingin melarikan diri darinya. Aku tetap membuang mukaku dan tak menjawab sepatah kata pun. "Well, apapun usahamu, kau takkan bisa lari. Kau akan tetap bersamaku, hingga 3 bulan ke depan," ujarnya seraya berbalik melenggang menjauh dariku. Raut wajahku bertambah masam mendengar perkataannya. "Ah, iya, berhubung kau sudah di sini, temani aku sebentar ya, Ayuzawa" pintanya dengan tersenyum manis. Aku hanya diam tak menyahut.

Orang ini adalah Usui Takumi, putra dari pengusaha terkenal nomor 1 di Jepang. Dia merupakan penerus perusahaan ayahnya. Dan dalam usianya yang muda ini, dia sudah membantu ayahnya dalam dunia bisnis. Takumi merupakan teman sekelasku dan juga merupakan rival, atau bisa dibilang begitu. Orang tuaku kenal baik dengan orang tua Takumi. Karena urusan bisnis ke luar negeri, orang tuaku menitipkan aku di rumah keluarga Usui. Sedangkan kedua orang tua Takumi saat ini juga tidak ada di rumah, aku diminta membantu mengurus Takumi. Kelakuan Takumi benar-benar berbeda terhadapku. Dia sering sekali menggodaku dan menjahiliku. Hal ini cukup membuatku kesal. Ini merupakan minggu pertamaku, dan aku sudah ingin kabur darinya.

Kembali ke saat ini…

Lampu kamar telah dinyalakan, karena permintaanku. Takumi telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan kini ia sedang asyik membaca buku. Aku duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya, hanya diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Suasana yang begitu hening. Hingga Takumi terbatuk. Aku meliriknya sejenak. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Takumi hanya mengangguk. Ia kemudian melanjutkan membaca buku di tangannya. Aku menatapnya tajam, meragukan kebenaran kata-katanya. Perlahan aku bangkit dari tempatku dan berjalan mendekatinya. Kuletakkan telapak tanganku di dahinya. Takumi tampak terkejut akan apa yang kulakukan, namun dia tak berusaha menghentikanku. Dahinya panas. Dia demam.

"Usui, kau harus istirahat. Kau demam," kataku. Namun Takumi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak ingin istirahat sekarang," ucap Takumi. Suaranya terdengar parau. Aku menatapnya jengkel. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku memapahnya ke ranjangnya dan menidurkannya di sana. "Tunggu di sini, aku akan segera kembali. Jangan bangkit atau pergi kemana pun," pesanku sebelum meninggalkannya.

Aku pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil baskom dan mengisinya dengan air. Setelah itu aku mencari kain untuk mengompresnya. Tak lupa kumasukkan es ke dalam baskom berisi air. Perlahan-lahan aku kembali ke kamar Takumi. Berusaha menjaga agar air di dalam baskom tidak tumpah. Ketika aku sampai di ambang pintu, aku mendengar suara Takumi bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang. Aku melihat dari ambang pintu. Ia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. Tentang bisnis. Aku menghela nafas berat. Terkadang Takumi begitu merepotkanku, juga mengkhawatirkanku di waktu yang sama. Dia begitu keras kepala sewaktu-waktu. Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati Takumi. Dia menyadari kehadiranku, namun tak mematikan teleponnya. Ia hanya melirik ke arahku dan memberi isyarat untuk menunggu sebentar.

Aku duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya dan memperhatikan sosok Takumi yang tampak beda dari biasanya. Dia tampak begitu… dewasa, kurasa. Tapi begitulah kenyataannya. Terkadang, entah mengapa, aku begitu mengagumi sosok Takumi yang tengah berbicara di tengah rapat dengan mengenakan setelan jas. Namun untuk saat ini aku terpaksa menghentikannya. "Cukup, istirahatlah," ujarku tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Takumi menurut dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya. Dia menatapku, kemudian beralih pada baskom berisi air es di dekatku. Sesaat, untuk sekejap, aku merasa melihatnya tersenyum."Tenanglah, aku baik-baik sa…" Tiba-tiba Takumi ambruk, kehilangan kesadaran. Aku terkejut dan segera menghampirinya. Badannya benar-benar panas.

Dengan susah payah, aku memapahnya ke ranjangnya. Aku meraih kain dan mencelupkannya ke baskom, memerasnya kemudian kugunakan untuk mengompres Takumi. Kompres kuganti beberapa waktu sekali. Aku membangunkan Takumi sebentar, meminumkan obat dan membiarkannya tidur kembali. Aku terus mengompres dan menggantinya hingga keadaannya cukup membaik. Kulirik jam yang letaknya tak jauh dariku. Pukul 10.11 pm. Jelas saja aku mulai mengantuk. Aku akan beranjak ketika tangan Takumi meraih tanganku dan menggenggam erat tanganku, seakan-akan tak ingin aku pergi. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Kuurungkan niatku dan duduk kembali. Tak lama kemudian, aku jatuh tertidur di tempatku.

*Takumi's PoV*

Secercah cahaya masuk ke kamarku melewati jendela kamarku yang terbuka, membangunkanku yang tengah tertidur pulas. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamarku. Dan begitu aku menoleh ke samping, kudapati Misaki tertidur pulas dengan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aku melihat ke arah meja di sampingnya. Baskom berisi air dan kain, juga obat yang telah diminum. Dia merawatku semalam? Aku hanya dapat tersenyum. Dasar, padahal dia bisa minta tolong pada pelayan lainnya dan meninggalkanku. Perlahan aku mencoba bangkit dari posisiku. Namun pening di kepalaku membuatku menghentikan usahaku. Entah karena gerakanku tadi atau yang lain, Misaki terbangun. Dia mengusap matanya perlahan. "Ohayou, Usui," sapanya hangat. "Ohayou," tanggapku singkat. Misaki meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku. Setelah melakukan itu, dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Usui?" tanya Misaki. Dapat kutemukan kekhawatiran dari nadanya bertanya. Aku hanya memberikan anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban. Dapat kulihat raut lega di wajah Misaki begitu melihatku mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari tempatnya. Tidak lupa ia membawa baskom serta kain yang digunakannya semalam. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya menatap kosong sosok Misaki yang makin menjauh.

Kini aku seorang diri di dalam kamar. Aku menatap kosong langit-langit kamarku yang juga merupakan ruangan tempatku mengerjakan segala pekerjaan. Selama satu minggu ini, perasaan sukaku terhadap Misaki semakin besar. Aku berusaha cukup keras untuk menekan perasaan ini. Semakin aku menyukai Misaki, semakin suka aku menggodanya dan mengusilinya. Aku tak dapat jujur terhadap Misaki, baik tentang perasaanku juga tentang alasan dibalik perlakuanku terhadapnya. Bagiku wajah Misaki yang sedang kesal, dan juga wajahnya yang sedang marah, benar-benar manis. Tapi wajahnya ketika tersenyum dan tertawa tentu jauh lebih manis. Aku paham akan apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tetap memperlakkukannya begini. Kedepannya ada kemungkinan dia akan membenciku dan menjauhiku, atau bahkan menghindariku. Jangankan di masa depan. Sekarang pun nampaknya dia sudah sedikit jengkel terhadapku. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ini merupakan satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk mengungkapkan rasa sukaku terhadap Misaki. Ia mampu tertawa dan tersenyum di depan yang lain, namun tidak denganku. Misaki selalu memalingkan wajahnya ketika aku dan dia beradu pandang. Hal ini sedikit membuatku sedih, juga jengkel. Namun sejak tinggal di rumahku, Misaki sedikit melunak terhadapku, atau hanya perasaanku saja. Terkadang aku melihatnya tersenyum kecil ketika ia, diam-diam, mengamatiku yang sedang bekerja. Tak jarang pula aku mendapatinya menyiapkan kebutuhanku, secara diam-diam tentunya.

Dan entah mengapa, aku mulai sedikit lebih memahaminya. Misaki merupakan tipe yang tak dapat jujur terhadap perasaannya sendiri. Ia selalu menutupi perasaannya. Dan setiap kali aku membuatnya malu, dia memalingkan mukanya dengan jengkel. Namun dapat kulihat semburat merah di pipinya. Ini lah yang membuatku sering mengganggunya dan mengusilinya. Pernah sekali kucoba menggodanya. Dan hasilnya benar-benar di luar dugaanku dan sangat memuaskanku. Wajah Misaki seketika berubah merah ketika aku mulai menggodanya. Mengingat hal itu, aku tertawa sendiri.

Aku sedang asyik-asyiknya tertawa ketika tiba-tiba sebuah sandal rumah melintasi wajahku. Aku menoleh ke arah asal sandal rumah tersebut. Di ambang pintu berdiri Misaki dengan seragam lengkap dan sudah menenteng tasnya. Dengan sedikit jengkel dia meletakkan seragamku di atas meja. "Bergegaslah bersiap-siap. Sudah siang," pesannya sebelum meninggalkan ruanganku. Aku bangkit dari ranjang dan melihat ke arah jam di atas meja di samping ranjangku. Pukul 06.11 a.m. Dengan agak malas aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

…

Misaki mulai merangkai kata-kata. Ia mengucapkannya dengan suara lantang sehingga seisi kelas dapat mendengarnya.

"I'll always here for you. I'll smile for you, I'll cry for you. I'll die for you instead. I don't care what will happen to me, as long as I can make you smile and save. I want to protect you, with all I have. I don't want to see tears on your eyes. You're the most beautiful girl I ever met. And you're the only girl that have changed me. I'm being like this, thanks to you, my beloved."

Selesai merangkai kata, Misaki membungkuk. Seisi kelas tertawa medengar kata-kata tersebut. "Misaki-chan, kata-katamu seperti laki-laki saja. Kau kan perempuan, sedangkan kata-kata tersebut ditujukan untuk perempuan," celetuk salah satu penghuni kelas.

Misaki menduduki meja yang tak jauh darinya. "Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya," tanggapnya ringan.

Tawa seisi kelas meledak. Aku hanya menatap sosok Misaki yang kini tengah bergurau dengan yang lain. Waktu istirahat dia selalu bergurau bersama yang lain. Tiap hari selalu ada kata-kata manis dari mulut kecil Misaki. Tak jarang aku mengutip beberapa kata-katanya yang kuanggap cukup berharga untuk diingat. Aku mulai menuliskan kata-katanya barusan. Setelah selesai aku mengamati tulisanku dan membacanya kembali. Tanpa kusadari, aku tertawa kecil sendiri. Misaki nampaknya menyadari tingkah anehku. Sempat kutangkap tatapan herannya. Dan begitu aku melihat ke arahnya, dia bertingkah seakan-akan tidak tahu. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Dasar, tidak bisa jujur pada perasaan sendiri," gumamku sebelum melanjutkan membaca bukuku.

…

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menghela nafas. Membosankan. Bahkan hari ini pun tak ada hal yang istimewa, pikirku. Aku sedang melintasi jalan pertokoan yang cukup ramai dilewati orang ketika aku melihat seorang anak perempuan dipalak oleh beberapa preman di sebuah lorong sempit. Dan yang mengagetkanku, anak perempuan yang sedang dipalak tersebut adalah Misaki! Meski sedang dipalak dan jelas dalam bahaya wajah Misaki benar-benar datar tanpa ekspresi. Untuk sesaat aku hanya mengamati mereka.

Salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu, nampaknya mengancam Misaki. Namun Misaki, dengan cueknya, mengatakan tidak. Kelakuan Misaki jelas membuat preman-preman tersebut marah. Salah satu dari mereka mendorong keras Misaki ke arah dinding dan menahannya. Sedangkan yang lain mulai mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Salah satunya membawa pisau. Untuk sekilas tampak olehku raut wajah Misaki berubah kesakitan. Namun untuk detik berikutnya wajahnya kembali datar. Tiba-tiba teringat olehku bahwa kekuatan fisik Misaki tidak tergolong bagus, hanya rata-rata anak perempuan pada umumnya. Meski begitu, Misaki tampak begitu tenang menghadapi masalah ini. Ketika salah seorang mengayunkan balok kayu, Misaki sama sekali tak menghindar seakan-akan membiarkan dia melakukannya. Aku segera mengambil lima langkah lebar dan menangkis serangan preman tersebut. Misaki tampak sedikit terkejut akan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba. Begitu pula dengan preman-preman lainnya. Aku berjalan perlahan menuju preman yang masih menahan tubuh Misaki di dinding.

"Lepaskan dia," kataku dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau? Berani sekali mengganggu," bentak preman tersebut.

"Aku? Aku Usui Takumi, murid Seika Gakuen kelas 2-A," jawabku. Preman tersebut tampak sedikit kesal. "Sekarang, bisa lepaskan temanku ini?" tanyaku dengan senyum.

Salah seorang preman berusaha menyerangku dari belakang. Namun dengan sigap aku menghindar dan dengan segera melumpuhkannya. Preman-preman lainnya pun mulai menyerangku dengan senjata masing-masing. Dalam waktu singkat, aku telah berhasil melumpuhkan mereka masing-masing. Namun, entah sejak kapan, salah satu dari mereka berhasil menorehkan luka yang cukup dalam di lengan kiriku. Memang sakit. Tapi untuk saat ini aku mengesampingkan sakit di tangan kiriku. Aku berjalan ke arah Misaki dan preman yang masih menahannya. Ia menodongkan pisau ke arah Misaki.

"Jika kau berani mendekat, akan kutorehkan bekas luka yang cukup dalam pada leher anak ini," ancamnya. Pisau yang dipegangnya ditempelkannya pada leher Misaki. Aku berhenti di tempat. Preman tersebut tersenyum mengejek. "Bagus." Tch, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Aku menatap Misaki yang hanya diam saja.

"Hei, dummy, siapa orang bodoh yang membayarmu untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini?" tanya Misaki tiba-tiba, dengan tenangnya. Baik preman tersebut maupun aku terkejut mendengar perkataan Misaki. "Igarashi Tora?" tanya Misaki.

"Diam kau! Atau kubunuh kau!" preman itu tampak jengkel akan perkataan Misaki. Namun nampaknya tebakan Misaki benar.

Senyuman mengejek tersungging pada bibir kecil Misaki. "Ternyata memang orang itu," gumamnya. "Hei, dummy, jika kau bunuh aku kau takkan mendapat bayaranmu," ucapnya dengan senyum. Kemudian dengan keras, ia menginjak kaki preman tersebut. Karena kaget dan kesakitan, preman tersebut melepaskan pisaunya dan terduduk memegangi kakinya. Misaki segera berlari ke arahku. Dia menarikku duduk di tanah dan mengeluarkan saputangan miliknya. Misaki segera mengikatkan saputangannya ke tangan kiriku untuk menghentikan pendarahan. Setelah itu ia menoleh ke arah preman yang masih memegangi kakinya.

"Katakan pada Igarashi, aku sama sekali tak berminat padanya. Suruh dia mengincar orang lain. Dan lain kali jika ingin aku datang, kirimkan undangan dengan baik, maka aku akan hadir. Jika sekali lagi dia melakukan hal seperti ini, aku takkan segan-segan menghabisinya," kata Misaki dengan tegas. "Dan jika dia mengincar Usui Takumi hanya karena hal ini, aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya," tambah Misaki dengan tegas. Tatapan matanya benar-benar menyiratkan kemarahannya. "Pergilah!" Preman tersebut lari meninggalkan aku dan Misaki sendiri. Suasana seketika menjadi hening

"Misaki, aku…"

"Bodoh!" bentak Misaki. Ia tertunduk begitu dalam. "Jangan lakukan hal seperti itu lagi!"

Aku terdiam mendengarnya mengatakan hal itu. Misaki berhenti sejenak mengatur nafasnya.

"Lain kali tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku bisa mengatasi keadaan, meski tanpa bantuanmu." Tangan Misaki gemetar ketakutan. Aku tahu itu. Dia tidak ingin melihatku terluka karena berusaha menolongnya. Tapi aku tak bisa hanya diam melihat anak perempuan yang kusuka dalam bahaya, sedangkan aku ada di dekatnya namun tak dapat melakukan apa-apa. Sebenarnya ingin kukatakan hal tersebut. Tapi itu hal yang berdiri. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Untuk sesaat aku hanya melihat tangan mungil miliknya yang terulur untukku. Aku meraih tangan yang kemudian menarikku.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengan Misaki yang tak mengatakan apa-apa sejak keluar dari lorong. Ia hanya berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Satu hal yang terus ada dibenakku. Siapa Igarashi Tora dan apa yang diinginkannya dari Misaki? Aku terus memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada. Namun semua kemungkinan tersebut mustahil untuk benar-benar terjadi. Hingga sampai di rumah, aku belum berhasil menemukan jawabannya. Misaki berjalan menuju kamarnya begitu masuk ke rumah.

"Misaki," panggilku. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah datar khasnya. Aku hanya menatapnya lekat.

"Apa?" tanyanya tak sabar menungguku berbicara.

Aku mengalihkan wajahku. "Datanglah ke kamarku malam ini. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

…

Misaki duduk dengan tenang di tepi ranjangku, menungguku berbicara sepatah kata. Sejak ia memasuki kamarku, belum ada sepatah kata keluar dari mulutku maupun mulut Misaki. Lima belas menit berlalu. Hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang terus ada dibenakku.

"Misaki, aku…"

"Tentang Igarashi Tora?" tanya Misaki memotong kalimatku.

Aku tertegun sejenak. Kemudian aku mengangguk pelan. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia…."


End file.
